The Woman Of My Dreams
by the girl ur mom warned u about
Summary: alex and a pagie story there whole life story. new chapter up! Chappy number 4 part 1
1. prologue

_**A/N- ok so this is my first fanfiction on here so its going to be good or its going to be really bad you just let me know ok

* * *

**_

_**Prologue **_

**Alex POV**

Growing up in a world not meant to be grown up in is my world. You may ask why I am say all this because looking at me now happy as a butterfly. But it was not always this way I had my ups and downs just like I do now but back then it was a lot more downs. It never went up it was always down. So I guess you also wondering why I am saying there were no ups. Well because every time I went up just the tiniest bit I got put right back down. It was like this from the time my dad moved out till the time I met the women of my dreams. Ya that woman she the best thing that has ever happen to me. Ok let me take u back to the Jan. 25 1992.

It was my 5th birthday and my dad brought me home a big cake. It was all white and had a picture of Snow White on the top. He picked me up from school that day and showed it to me on the way home. We got out of the car and he told me to wait by the door to the house. So I did and in side I could her my mom say something to someone but I did not want to let them know I was there so I could act surprised when I open the door to my surprise party so I did not say anything. Than my dad ran up to the door and whispered to me.

"Alexandria Nuñez you are the best looking princes I have ever seen" he smiled that big smile. And all I could do is stand there and smile my bright smile. He grapes the handle to the door and says

"Ready sport" I loved when he called me sport.

"Yes daddy"

He opened the door with cake in hand and stopped in mid-step. He dropped my beautiful cake on the floor I yelled daddy why did u drop my cake. But he did not care he just turned around and left. I did not understand why until I looked in side and saw my mom and some guy who I think was are mailman on top of one another naked.

**Paige's POV**

I could never be happier. I was always happy somewhat during by lifetime. I had a mother and a father and a brother. A perfect family right we all loved each other more than life. I've had my shares of my ups and downs more ups I should say. I was always popular in school even in 1st grade. I ran the school from grade 1 to grade 12. I always had friends and I never was alone. But most of the time I wanted to be alone away from all the pressure of doing wrong. But one day wrong was right because I found the woman of my dreams. But before I take you to when that happened let me take you back to Jan. 25 1992.

I was 4 and I was just about to turn 5 in 2 long month but that does not matter. What does matter is we had another birth day at school and there was going to be a cake at the end of the day. For every time there was birthday party at the end of the day we sang and had a little piece of cake. And the birthday person was Alex Nuñez she was kind of a weird girl but it was cake and her birthday so we were all nice to her. She was a very nice girl but she like to hang with the slim ball of a kid Jay. So we never talk.

I walked up to her in lunch and asked if she wanted to sit with Hazel and me.

"No thanks" she said

"Why not" I asked surprised

"I don't like Hazel" she spat

"O ok then have a happy birthday" I said stud

* * *

A/N- so what did you think reviews 


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N- **sorry it took so long Thanksgiving was not the best this year. so hope u like this update_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 1

I did not know what was going on so I started crying and that's when my mom looked up from fucking the mailman. She had this guilty and angry surprised look on her face. She pushed the guy off her and told him to leave. He got up and left and I still remember the look on his face it looked like he enjoyed getting caught. I was still crying and my mom came over and took my chin hard I should say.

"Where's your dad"

"He left" I said not crying as hard

"Hmph, I guess well find him later"

"Ok" was all I could say

"Lexi baby let me get dressed and then we can eat your cake and open presents" she said while turning towards her bedroom.

"We can't mommy"

"Why not" she ask still walking

"Because daddy dropped it when he saw you with the mailman"

"O well than we will get another one and Hun" she's says turning around "it was the garbage man"

The garbage man what the fuck did it matter who it was! She acted like nothing happen like it was a normal thing to fuck some random guy. But back then I did not know what to do, so I just went all happy again. I was 5 and mom said that I was going to get a new cake and open presents, what 5 years old does not want that; I was so selfish back then.

We went to the bakery and got a cake it was just plain white, no picture just a Happy Birthday Alex. We got home and I open all my presents, I got some clothes and I got two toys one was a baby patch doll. I remember that doll it looked just like me but smaller I used to play with it everyday. And my second one was a dollhouse that was made out of wood. It had a card with it too it read:

_Dear Alexandria,_

_I love you more than any thing in the world. Here is the dollhouse I made in high school I made it for you when you were still in your mommy's stomach. I was only eighteen when I had you and I loved you the day you came into this world._

_Love daddy _

I could not read all that well in 1st grade so I had my mom read it, she cried after she was done reading it.

"Why are you crying mommy," I asked

"Baby I messed up your dad is gone most likely never coming back"

"What?, why?" I asked

"Just go to your room and take your stuff with you"

I just stood there how stupid of me because the next thing I knew she slapped me in the face. I cried and I felt blood come from my mouth and I cried harder and yep that go me another slap in the face. I took my dollhouse and ran into my room.

**Paige POV**

I turned back around to my table to tell them she said no.

"Why not" Hazel asked

"She does not like you" I said shyly

"What did I ever do to her?"

"I don't know but Hun look on the bright side she likes me," I said proudly

Hazel sign angrily but I just sat there staring at Alex thinking yay she likes me.

After lunch we went back to class and we started the music. We dance for what seemed to be forever but was most likely only a good 20 minutes. We always dance before we have cake; so after we danced we went to our tables. We always had assigned seats but since today was a birthday we got to sit were ever we wanted to. Hazel had saved me a seat but I wanted to sit by Alex I don't know why I just did.

When someone has a birthday they have to read a story out loud to the class. To show how much the learned in the time they have been in school. But Alex never went to preschool so she had a hard time trying to read and she felt shy.

"A long time a go a pri-nce and a prin-ces" Alex said slowly

"Come on this is not a hard book," Jay said meanly

Alex sat there sadly and almost cried but she stopped her self.

"Jay lay of ! you could not read on your birthday so lay off" I said coldly and gave a smile towards Alex. But as soon as she met my eyes she looked down.

"Whatever" Jay whispered

"Ok kids calm down, continue Alex," Said the teacher

"Ok, lived in the cast-le…." She continued for about a half hour it went pretty well for her I guess.

Then it was time for cake, it is always cookie cake, but it was still good. It said Happy Birth Day Alex on it and it had 5 candles on it. She blew them out so careful like an angle. I have know idea why I thought that I just did.

After we at cake we still had a couple of minutes of class so we all danced again. This time jay went up to Alex and pushed her. I don't know why but I got angry. But I did not go over there I just stood and laugh. She got up and walked away. I felt bad but hey it was not me so who cares.

* * *

**A/N- **_ok so how did u like it i liked the reviews so keep it up! _


	3. Chapter 2

_**sorry it took so long and sorry its so short**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Alex POV**

After I ran into my room I sat on my floor and played with my dollhouse. I must have play for hours because the next thing I knew was that it was dark outside. And I started to get hungry so I open my door slowly to see if my mom was out there. I look into the living room and she was lay on the couch sound asleep with a beer in hand. I silently walked over to my mom and tried to wake her up slowly. But when she finally woke up she dropped her beer,

"Shit" she yelled

I stood there shocked at what had come out of her mouth

"Alex look at what you made me do, now what do you want" she yelled

"I'm hungry"

"Go make your self a sandwich and clean this mess up, I'm going to bed"

"But mommy I don't know how to make one" I said almost in tears again.

"Don't care," she said walking to her room.

That day I learned how to clean um my mother's messes and cook for my self.

The next two weeks went by so fast that I can hardly remember it. But I do remember every day coming home to my mom's beer cans all over and having to make my own food. But those weeks I grew up I no longer talk to Paige or any of them. I was always around Jay because he lived in the apartments down the street.

Paige POV 

After Alex's birthday, she was a totally a different person. Every time Jay would pick on her she pushed him and hit him, when he'd push him shed punch him back. She never put her hand up in class anymore and she was always getting in trouble.

But enough about Alex, lets talk about me. I was getting more popular as the weeks went by, everyone wanted to be my friend. Well most, Alex and Jay and their group did not but who needs them. Right…. Wrong I wanted Alex to be my friend more than anything. But she never talked to me she was always with Jay. It made me very mad. So one day I confronted her about it.

We were walking to lunch and I saw Alex and thought this would be a good time.

"Alex, hey Alex" she stopped

"What" she said coldly

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch" I asked

"Nope"

"Why not"

"I don't like hazel and I said no" she spat

" O, well want to be my friend" I asked

"Nope"

"Why, everyone wants to be and I asked you"

"Nope" she said and turned the corner

I never talked to her again that year.


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**A/N- sorry it took me so long to update

* * *

**

**Alex's POV**

The Kindergarten went by fast; the days were the same. I woke up to the sound of the door slamming; I guess that's what my mom did to wake me up instead of shaking me gently like she use to. Make my breakfast and head to the bus stop were I met Jay and we would go on and talk about who had the worse morning. I usually won but he did have some bad mornings. In school I would sit through class till lunch not saying a word. Lunch consisted of me any Jay running to the store and buying gum and skipping the rest of the day. Then it was my favorite time of the day going home to a drunken mother and having to clean her up and make myself food. I was fucking 5 years old then how he hell did she expect me to do. Then it was time for the beatings; ever night she would beat me for letting my dad leave and having my birthday on that day.

The following years went by the same way except I got a little bigger and hung out with Jay. But in forth grade me and Paige got stuck in a group together, yay me. I liked Paige don't get me wrong but she hung out with the "IT" crowed as me and Jay would call it.

Paige and me found are self closer during those few weeks we worked on the project. So when she asked me to come over to my house after school one day to work on it I was scared

"Can I come over to your house today instead of going to mine?" she asked with a smile.

"Umm…I don't know Paige my house and save," I said trying to make her not want to come.

"O come on Lex I will be ok" she gave me puppy dog eyes that I could not turn down.

"Yea ok Paige but make sure it is right after school and you have to leave by five ok" I said giving in.

"Yay" she yelled and hugged me. I was not use to people hugging me so it took me a while to hug her back, but once I did I did not want to let go.

She pulled back and walked down the hall. Leaving me there to just watch her go. I jumped up and down to show how happy I was, only to run in to Jay.

* * *

A/N- review!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**A/N- hey its a new chappy yay!!!! wow im hyper today. :P

* * *

**

Paige POV

Kindergarten what can I say about Kindergarten. Not much really, it was all the same. Wake up go to school, come home, eat and go to sleep. Not to important, but the most important thing that year and all the rest of the years after that was watching Alex fade away. Ever since her birthday she fade back in to a deep whole that only Jay could seem to be able to slightly reach, but never all the way.

But over the years I grew to watch Alex and to pay more attention to her. I kind of scared myself when I watched her, because I felt myself wanting to help her. And the worst part was not being able to do so. I all started in forth grade, a project for English. The day I really wanted to help Alex was the day I went over to her house.

She finally said yes after ten minutes of my begging to go. I hate when she came to my house because she always seemed scared to touch anything. So I though maybe if we went to her house we could actually sit at the dinning room table, instead f the living room floor. It sounded strange that I had to be home early because she always stayed late at my house and I wanted to at hers, but she sounded so scared to say yes that I thought about staying only till five.

I walked up to her apartment with her after school. It took forever too get there two buses and a ten block walk, but we finally made it to her apartment. We walked up to the fourth floor and opened her door 4A. When we walked in it surprised me how dirty it was, because Alex always seemed to be clean and orderly. It was cover with beer cans and trash.

"Sorry about the mess in here, my mom can be a little messy," she said staring down at the ground.

"Is ok Lex" I say in a happy voice and make a face.

She laughs an says, "We can go in my room and finish the project."

"Yeahok" I say fast too fast so I say ok again so she could hear me.

* * *

A/N- review please :-)


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

**Sorry it took me so long

* * *

**

**Alex POV**

She followed me in to my room and sat down on my mattress on the floor. See we were to poor to have any real beds so I only had a mattress that laid in the corner of my room. Anyways she sat down and opened the bag that are English project was in, and sat it on the floor. I walked over to it and helped her lay the board out and took out the rest of the stuff from my book bag.

We worked in silence, only to talk when we wanted to know where to put things at on the poster board. Other wise we never said a word, but it was fine because we didn't need words to know what we were thinking, we just new. Shed look up and smile and I'd know exactly what she was saying. It was one of the happiest times in my life until the front door slammed open.

Paige jumped and all the papers she was holding fell on the floor. I look over at the cheep alarm clock on the floor; it read 5:30. I mentally cursed myself and jumped up.

"What was that?" she asked

"Shh nothing, just be quite and go into the closet." I asked carefully, tiring to put the words properly.

"Lex what's going on?" she asked with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Please just go in the closet" I ask all most begging.

She did as I said but not before throwing her hands up in a dramatic way. Its always mad me laugh at how she was so over dramatic, but right now it didn't. I heard my mom coming down the hall and I hurried and put all the stuff under my blanket. The door swung open with a hard push and in came my mom.


End file.
